Confessions
by arya304
Summary: Kagami has always been focused on basketball but what happens when his sickly neighbor (F) Kuroko starts making him feel something more then friendship for her? Also how will he deal with the fact when she catches the eyes of his team mates and rivals the generation of miracles?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* I do NOT OWN kuroko no basket, I just really wanted to write a fic about it, these chapters are all rewritten but I cant garentee perfection. For people who liked and follow this I would like you guys to read from the beginning as I have changed it up in some areas and to know if I did better or worse from the last I would greatly appreciate it if you guys left comments at the end of said chapter. Thanks for reading this tid bit as for the next three chapters, they will be put up within the next three days, and if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story I would welcome you in a heart beat as it would be very much appreciated!**

* * *

'It's unusually calm for Tokyo' Kagami thought as he walked home from practice that evening, the street lights were just starting to come on and people were rushing back from they're jobs to get home. Looking around, Kagami sighed before putting on his headphones and listening to the new Nirvana album he had just downloaded the previous evening. Walking down the streets, Kagami quickly turned right so as to cut along the alleyways to take a shortcut through the park.

Even though it was a shorter route to get home, he also took this route because it seemed to cut through the basketball courts. He quickly scanned the area, taking in the empty courts before picking one and dropping his bag and sweater on the bench, making sure to keep his IPod and headphones out of the way as he started his stretches. It was just around after six, so the setting sun cast just the perfect amount of lighting around the area while he finished up his last set. Lying his back down on the ground Kagami looked up at the stars as some started to show up in the ever darkening skies before sighing and quietly getting up.

Quickly Kagami grabbed the basketball and headed out to do a couple of simple drills, trying to loosen up some more before kicking back and shooting the ball. It had become like a pattern now: go to practice, shoot a few hoops then go home and make something to eat. All part of an endless cycle coming into play, in fact he could already feel the noose starting to take form around his neck, but coming here to shot hoops after a long treacherous day of practice... it felt refreshing and wonderful to let loose and let his body have the freedom to move the way it wanted to.

So that's what he usually did, he played until the noose around his neck would disappear and his body began to feel a little lighter and his head a little clearer. After about an hour and a half of playing Kagami walked over to the bench and picked up his towel, wiping away all the sweat and dirt he manage to accumulate on his body without his notice. Though he cringed at the thought of all the muscle pains he was going to be feeling in the morning, before growling at the thought of returning home. He really didn't want to go home just yet, there was no one waiting there for him, hell his own father was all the way over in America so it's not like he could call him anytime he wanted.

In the end Kagami didn't really have anyone to talk to once he got home, no one to come back to or cook for, not to mention the place was far too big for one person to live there alone. Glaring at his towel, he packed it back into his bag before grabbing his sweater and heading out. There was no more reason to linger about, he got what he came for, going through his songs he settled on just putting it on shuffle. Not really in the mood for anything in particular, he headed home for the night. It didn't take long to reach his apartment considering it was just the next couple blocks over. Keying himself in he headed straight for the kitchen he started getting out left over curry from three days ago.

Singing along with the songs, Kagami usually tended to listen to western music when left alone more than anything else. It gave a sense of familiarity in the otherwise very different world that he has come to associate with Japan, getting out two bowls he didn't have to wait long before he heard the door bell.

"Doors open Kuroko!" he shouted before he heard the door open, he had just turned off the stove and was starting to put dinner on the table. Scratch what he had said earlier, he wasn't truly alone anymore, because he still had Kuroko Tetsuki, his neighbor. She never really went out much do to her vulnerable health, she had even home schooled most of her life, though she only lived with her father. Who, much like Kagami's, was hardly ever home to began with because of that, he took care of her when her father was away on business. She had beautiful long light blue hair and dark blue expressionless eyes though small and petite in size, she also had a heart-shaped face with soft peach colored lips.

Yet she was very hard to notice, it wasn't because she looked plain. In fact, she was surprisingly beautiful in an eerily supernatural way, but because of her sickness and with how shy she is, her presence was very hard to notice. Because of this Kagami himself was often the victim to her random appearing and disappearing acts, sometimes Kagami would even walk into the room and realize she was sitting next to him the whole time without him noticing. Other times it would only be after she would have talked or if he had accidentally touched her that he would take notice of her presence within the room or beside him. As she sat down at the table, he went over and placed some of her favorite tea in front of her, he had bought it earlier for times such as these.

"Where were you today Kagami-kun? You're back later then usual today" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she watched him put the food on the plates. "Eh?" looking up, Kagami brought her the food before settling down, "Oh, yeah nothing really... practice ran a little longer than usual so afterwards I went over to the park a couple blocks over to let off some stress is all." Looking up, he watched as she took another sip of her drink, "Why are you asking all of a sudden? I didn't think I was out that late, was I?" he said as he stuffed an impressive amount of curry into his mouth.

"Hmm, while you weren't out that late, it was much later then usual is all. I guess I was just curious about the reason." Tetsuki said as she took a bite of her food, her face still as expressionless as before. Kagami didn't answer her as he watched her eat. Ever since he first took notice of her, he's wondered what it would take to make the usually expressionless Tetsuki show a different expression. Ah, but there was that one time where she showed him her smile, though it was small she did smile,

* * *

* Three months earlier*

Kagami had first met her when he had been settling into his new apartment for the past couple of weeks, he had been busy trying to carry in some of the boxes when the fruit bowl started to tip over.

"Shit!" before he could grab it a pair of small delicate, white hands came up and grabbed it before the bowl shattered on the floor and, looking up, he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked up at him with clear pearl white skin and blue expressionless eyes, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," she had said before putting it back on top of the box, "You should be more careful, Kagami-kun," she warned as she looked me in the eyes, "You shouldn't try to do everything at once. It would be very risky for your belongings,"

"Ah thank you," he said before stopping to give her an odd look. He didn't remember telling her his name and yet she had already known it. Looking down at her, he raised my eyebrow. "How'd you know my name? I don't think we've meet yet?"

"It's a small building, all the other occupants knew who you were before you even passed through the door. The women in this complex tend to gossip more then anything else."

"That's how it is huh? Guess I better keep my nose clean if I don't want any trouble then huh?" He smirked down at the girl, who just continues to stare at him with a deadpanned look on her face. "That would be the wisest path to go down yes, but something tells me that you are not one for following what others tell you." she said before cocking her head to the side to look up at him and something about that rubbed him the wrong way,

"What's that's supposed to mean huh? Matter of fact, you haven't even given me your name yet!" Kagami said faking a dubious expression."My apologies, my name is Kuroko Tetsuki, as of now I'm your new neighbor," she said before bowing, "Please take care of me."

This time Kagami wasn't pretending to be shocked when he saw her bow, still not used to such mannerisms from his time in America, looking around he turned to her quickly.

"Okay! Just stand up, alright?" watching her stand up with the same expression did not bode well with him. Opening the door, he place the box to the side and look back at her, " Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat, if you want?" he said trying not to show how uncomfortable he was with this situation.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't mind, think of it as a thank you for saving the fruit bowl, it was my mothers so my father would of killed me if I had broken it."

"Then if you don't mind," turning around as she took off her shoes as Kagami once again picked up the box he had put down and walked to the kitchen. It was the last of the boxes and even though his father didn't move with him as planned, he wasn't going to allow such a thing bother him.

"I hope you don't mind having Ramen do you?" Kagami asked as he turned to look at her, only to find her looking at a picture he had just put up on the counter. It was showing both him and his childhood friend from America hanging out at a local court, though both him and Alex were young at the time. "Kuroko?" he inquired looking from both the picture then to her, unlike before she had a sense of an expression on her face,

"You play basketball?" she asked, her voice gone quiet and soft to the point where Kagami almost didn't hear it at all. "Yeah, I used to be on a team back in America, of course I wasn't very good at first, but my friend helped me out, and before I knew it I was able to play well enough with the kids from the neighborhood."

"I've always loved the game, I often go with my friends to the Inter high or the Winter Cup games to cheer on they're schools teams." she said smiling softly before putting the picture down. "Why their schools? Doesn't your school also get into the games?" Kagami asked as he started getting the Ramen ready. "I don't go to school anymore, my health was never good to begin with and that along with the fact that I spent more time staying at the hospitable then I did going to class... Well, I guess you could say I just stopped going through the trouble and started home schooling."

"Hey what time do your studies end?" He asked over his shoulder as he put in the package flavoring, along with a couple of other ingredients. "Why?"

"Well if you want, why not just come over here and hang out with me afterwards? Since I've got no one else to hang with, I don't mind you coming over whenever you want." Looking up at her, Kagami smiled as he hands her a bowl of Ramen. She just stood there and gave me a soft smile. "Okay, I will."

* * *

*present time*

"So how were your studies today? Did you have any troubles with any of the subjects?" He asked as he took another sip of his drink, before once again stuffing his face with more helpings from the left over spicy curry they had a couple of days ago. "No, not really, unlike you bakagami, I don't have much trouble with keeping my grades up." she replied her face straight forward and not betraying a single thought that passed through her mind.

"That's harsh, I might not be as smart as you, but I'm still passing," he defended himself looking only a little put out.

"Yeah... barely."

"Shut up Kuroko, finish you're food, you've hardly touched it." Kagami said pointing to the hardly eaten curry. Usually, it was the one food she ate most of, that and the vanilla milkshakes he would occasionally make for her.

"Easy for you to say, you chugged down most of it all ready. Also for you information I'm just a very slow eater... " She said before spacing out, "B*** you just don't feel up to it, do you? Did you go to the hospitable today?" He asked dumping another helping into his bowl.

"Yes, and just like the last time, they took some blood and gave me the usual check up." looking up at him, she frowns. 'What the hell?' Swallowing, he chugged down some water before looking back up at her,

"What's up? Why the frown?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you had any games so far?"

"Oh, no, not really, I mean, we had a practice game today with some other school but nothing to serious, why?"

"Just wondering, you know I've always wanted to see you and your team play together," she said as she took another bit of her food, "Well, I'll tell you as soon as I know the schedule for the games, in the meantime, why don't you come over tomorrow. I'm borrowing a movie from the rentals place down the street." He said before taking another sip of his soda. "Fine but as long as it's a scary movie," Raising an eyebrow, he gave her a look as if she had grown a second head.

"Why? I thought you couldn't stand scary movies, besides, don't you remember what happened last time? I put on 'one missed call' and you almost fainted."

"Yeah, well, last time I wasn't prepared ... This time though I will not lose!" She said her usually dull eyes shining with determination as she looked off into some far away world of hers.

"Uh huh," 'lose to what? What is it that she lost to?' "Fine, but if I think that your not up to it, I'll turn it off without a second thought." Kagami warned, his chopsticks pointing at her to convey his seriousness, at lest until he remembered that he was still carrying noodles on them and immediately ate them before the could fall off.

"Don't worry, I will not lose," Tetsuki replied choosing to ignore his actions in favor of looking off in the distance with a strongly competitive look.

"Whatever, just come by tomorrow, unless your dad's home?"

"He's not here; he left for California last night."

"Oh, okay then the usual time then?" Kagami ask as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay," she said looking down at the floor, "Well, I should probably go, my father's supposed to call soon. See you later."

"See you," Kagami answered as he walked her to the door, after she had left he went back to the living room and turned on the TV, trying to ignore the obvious difference of atmosphere when Tetsuki wasn't around. Eventually he gave up and decided to turn in early for tonight; after all he had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

hoped you all like this :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kuroko no basket **

* * *

"Kagami! Get your head out of the clouds and focus! We have a mini game coming up soon." Hyuuga said as he passed him the ball. "Heh who said I had my head in the clouds? I'm perfectly focused, besides we're done training in the gym." Kagami said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes, before looking up at the clock.

"I'm talking about the game with one of the Generation of Miracles, it's only a couple of days away." Hyuuga-sempai warned as he wiped a towel across his forehead. "I know don't worry about it, me and Haru haven't been slacking." Grinning, he helped the others who had started putting the balls back into the storage unit, before heading outside with the rest of the team to do some stretches. The whole team had to run three miles today. Though, since this was the end of practice it was mostly a cooling down exercise for them, they usually kept to a strict trail but after a little talk (more like begging) with the coach, he decided to venture out on his own route before meeting up with them later. A person can only run a path so many times before they need a change of scenery.

"Ok. Just make sure you meet up with us at the park, and don't stop to play any games... Stay out of the courts altogether, actually. I don't need you coming back tomorrow with to much muscle pain." Coach warned as she glared at him, making sure he understood what would happen if he was late.

"Sure thing, coach." Raising his hand in a wave, he shrugged off her glare as he took off. Kuroko should just be getting to the doctors, so if he hurries, he should be able to catch her by the time she got out. Though he didn't really like the late doctor visits, it wasn't always safe to walk home afterwards. Running down the streets, he carefully maneuvered his way around the obstacles and people, ducking when the occasional stores sign was to low. He was on his third mile when he finally made it to the clinic; the sun was just starting to set.

Walking up to the door he carefully made his way to the side to lean against the wall while he waited for her to get out. Today she had a meeting with her doctor for another check up. Tetsuki had frequent seizures and fevers, not to mention her immune system wasn't the strongest out there. Deciding to make use of the extra time he found on his hands, he started stretching some more so that his legs wouldn't get so stiff while he waited for her to get out. Taking out his iPod and setting it on shuffle, Kagami didn't notice when Kuroko had gotten out and had started leaning against the wall beside him.

"You really shouldn't blast those things Kagami-kun, you will lose your hearing one day." She said as she pulled the wires, effectively taking out the headphones with them. Smirking, he looked down at her, before rolling his eyes when he caught what she said.

"I didn't have them blasting, I could still hear some of my surroundings." Reaching up to lightly ruffle her hair, it wasn't long until she jabbed him right in the gut making him cringe from the pain that shot up his side. "You know, for a girl who is supposedly very delicate, you sure have a strong jab." He muttered as he rubbed his ribs.

"Well you know I don't like it when you do that, so it was your own fault." Huffing, she crosses her arms in a show of childish affection. He laughed as he straightened up from his leaning position against the wall as both of them set off on they're way home.

"I can't stay long. I just came to walk you back. Besides, my stuff is still at school, so I have to go back and get it, then I can go and pick up the movie." Looking down at her, he checked out her expression as he continued. "That is, of course, if you can make it through the whole movie?" He challenged, his eyes warning her of the consequences that will happen if she continued. "But, of course, it's not too late to pick a different genre, maybe a nice comedy or-"

"No, I want to watch a scary movie." She said determinedly, her eyes challenging Kagami right back, while her voice made no room for argument. Rolling his eyes, Kagami continued to walk until both of them made it to their apartment complex. "Fine, but don't be mad at me if you can't take it." Turning around, he waved at her before heading off back to school, completing far more then the three miles assigned to him. When the park finally came into view, everyone was already there doing the last of the cooling down stretches.

"Kagami! Where have you been?" Coach came out of nowhere as she suddenly put him into the Boston crab hold. "Ouch! Enough already!" He yelled while giving up all resistance."You were playing a game, weren't you?" The coach asked, her voice sickly sweet with the promise of pain if his answer didn't so much as satisfy her.

"No! I just ran more then I thought!" He waited silently while she took in this information. Waiting for her to get up before rolling over, then quickly getting back up and brushed off the dirt from the attack. Sighing, he shook his head at his coaches antics before heading over towards his bag. "Fine, it's okay if you were just running but if I find out that you were playing-"

"I wasn't, now excuse me, coach, but I'm very busy so I'm going now."

"Wait your not going to shower here?" Hyuuga asked pointing towards the school. "Nah, I have to get going, there's something I have to go pick up and if I don't go now I'll be late so I won't have the time to shower here." Slipping his bags over his shoulder, Kagami made his way back. "See you guys tomorrow." Turning, he quickly made his way to the movie rental nearest his place and went to the new releases. He wanted a movie that was scary. But not a movie that was going to make Tetsuki faint from fear of it all, considering she really had no tolerance for such things.

After all, he wouldn't want her getting too scared and then having nightmares all night. It was around seven thirty when Kagami finally made his way home. Which meant that there was only a little bit of time to take a shower and get everything ready for the movie, though instead of popcorn, he went ahead and bought a bunch of gummy worms at the store, something he found that Tetsuki seemed to like a lot. Getting out of the shower, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in Kuroko," he called out as he put on his shirt.

"So what movie did you pick?" she asked as she took off her shoes. "The slit mouthed women, don't worry, it's not that scary. I think you should be able to handle this with out to much difficulty." He said, putting down the newly unwrapped gummy worms, before settling down on the couch with her, making sure to grab the remote. "Sure you're ready for this?" He cautioned raising an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Okay." Sighing, he looked at the TV and started the movie.

* * *

* 2 hours later *

"You made it further then I thought you would," Kagami said as he handed her a cup of water. "Please be quiet Kagami-kun I made it through the whole movie... this victory IS mine."

"I agree that you made it through the whole movie, but you still fainted at the end, and what victory? I've been meaning to ask you what you meant by that." He watched her finish her water before grabbing the cup from her and heading to the kitchen,

"I want to object to that, but the fact that I can't really pisses me off. As for what victory, I meant to achieve, well that is simply because I don't want to lose to a scary movie, I will leave my explanation at that." Leaning against the counter, he continued to watched as she got up to bring in the candy bowl.

"You didn't want to lose to a movie? Wow that's some goal you have there." Kagami snickered. "Keep laughing, but one day I will be able to watch one with out fainting. And when I do, you will have no choice but to admit you were wrong to make fun of me."

"I'll look forward to the day." He said. She rolled her eyes. "So how was practice today?" She said while looking up at him from the kitchen chair, as her hands started playing around with the edge of her pale blue hoodie before laying them back down on her black skinny jeans.

"So-so, nothing really that stood out, learned a couple new drills, did some mini games with the senpai's." Shrugging, he took a seat next to her and picked up an apple. "Nothing much. What I want to know is what the doctor said?" She sighed before taking the apple from his hands, and getting up to grab a knife.

"The doctor gave me some more pills, asked about my father and said that he would need his consent to try me on some new medications, but that I should try to keep as healthy as I can, do some exercises. Nothing unusual about it, though I did tell him it might be a while before he could talk to my father."

"Well there's nothing you can do about that, though." He said as he stretched his legs out under the table while Tetsuki stood at the counter to continue cutting the apple. "Yeah that's what I said." She pouted as she finished and brought it back over and taking a seat next to him. "Well, when is your dad coming back?"

"In a week or two, I don't really know. I guess it all depends on how his meetings go." Shrugging, he watched as she added some last minute details to it, making the apple from before have bunny ears. Picking one up, he looked at her. "Hey, why don't we go to the park tomorrow? I can try to show you how to shoot or something, you know... a little change of scenery never hurts anybody."

"What about practice? Won't you be tired?" she asks, frowning. "Nah, I have enough energy for at least that much. Besides, we haven't gone there for a while, and you don't have much going on tomorrow, right?" picking up another slice, he popped it into his mouth, savoring the sweet juices.

"Okay, then I'll meet you over at the courts say around five?"

"Sounds like a plan." Grinning, he got up and began walking with her to the door. "I'll text you as soon as I get out." "Okay." She put on her shoes as Kagami opened the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**do not own Kuroko no basket**

* * *

"Hey, what do you think Kagami's been up to?" Shinji mused as he took a bite out of his lunch, before staring up at the darkened sky. "What do you mean?" Satoshi asked while ripping open his bought lunch. "Nothing, it's just, don't you think it's weird that he's always so busy after practice?" Shinji asked before finally looking down at Satoshi. "Not really. I mean, it's not weird that he would have something else going on, it's not like we know much about his personal life either."

"Yeah but when I asked him earlier if he wanted to hang out with us after school, he just said, 'sorry got plans' "

"So? Maybe he's really busy..." Satoshi shrugged before taking a bite out of his onigari. "Still, I think he's hiding something-"

"OI! Shinji! Satoshi!" Jumping, both boys look up to see Kagami walking over to them, his face bunching up as he made his way through the crowd. Silently, they watched as he made his way over to them before settling down. They couldn't help but hear him muttering quietly to himself. "Damn you people and your ungodly numbers! I almost die every day because of it..." Watching as he took out a sandwich, they amused themselves with his mutterings as he devoured his meal, the poor thing didn't last nearly long enough. Looking over at them, his eyes widened. "Oi ,Shinji! You've got two sandwiches! Give me one." Before Shinji could defend his meal, Kagami had it within his grasp and started to open the package.

"Hey! that's mine!"

"Not anymore it's not, besides I'm hungrier then you,"

"That's not an excuse-!"

"So Kagami got any plans today?" Satoshi asked as he continued onto his second onigari, quietly ignoring the betrayed expression on Shinji's face or the muttered. "Satoshi, you traitor!"

"Yeah, actually... I'm meeting a friend later after practice, though I hope I can get there on time." Raising an eyebrow at Satoshi, Shinji took the opportunity to speak up. "Really? Mind if we come along? We were planning on hanging out afterwards too." Kagami just looked up and shakes his head, his face flushing a little bit. "Nah man it's fine, maybe next time, okay?" Before he could say anything, Satoshi spoke up. "Okay, next time then."

"Huh! Wait a min-" He was cut off as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Well, got to go! See you later, Shinji! Satoshi!" Before Shinji could get a word out, Kagami was up and sprinting back to the door, stopping by Haru and Hyuuga-senpai, before walking in with them. "Your right Shinji, he's hiding something."

"See! I told you." Getting up, he and Satoshi started to head back to class. All the while wondering just what Kagami could be up to.

* * *

"Okay, Kuroko I believe we are done with today's lesson, but remember to study up on your formulas." Kuroko watched silently as the elderly woman got up from the table,

"I will make sure to study well Mrs. Yamato, but please be careful on the way down; our elevator in our building is currently down. Should I walk with you down to the lobby?"

"Oh no need child, I'm sure I can handle a couple of stairs. Besides, if I play my cards right, dear old Kagami-kun might come help this poor little old lady." Watching her giggle, Kuroko couldn't help but do the same as she recalled the last time Kagami was caught in this old woman's clutches, and how flustered and uncomfortable he was at dealing with her advances. Tetsuki had to admit that this lady had guts and she was not going to let her age get the better of her.

"You really shouldn't do that Mrs. Yamato. I mean, I'm sure your husband would feel hurt."

"Oh, hush now, there's nothing wrong with having a nice young man helping an old woman." Rolling her eyes, Kuroko couldn't help but admit that Kagami did give off a rather impressive feel. In fact, she's never once felt uncomfortable around him. He felt safe though she would never admit it to him or anyone else, but he made her feel cherished and strangely warm. He never made Tetsuki feel like she was forcing him, he listened to her talk but never complained, Kagami never treated her differently then anyone else and she appreciated him even more for that.

"I'm sure there isn't." Smiling softly, she opened the door for Mrs. Yamato. "Though, unfortunately for you, he will not be back till later."

"Such a pity, and here I thought I could admire him from a far." Mrs. Yamato said as her eyes seemed to fill with sparkles and hearts. "That's called stalking, Mrs. Yamato."

"Only if your caught. Otherwise, it's just intensive observation." Shaking her head, Tetsuki watched her leave, before shutting the door. Turning back to the table, Tetsuki began to bring the tea cups to the sink so as to clean them up, before going back to the table to put away all the papers from the session. At least, until she found her self smiling in anticipation for tonight's plans. She always loved watching Kagami play basketball. It was like a trance of beauty and grace, a show of sheer power and agility, it brought forth the strong flames of life that anyone could see shining brightly in his eyes... He was truly alive when he played basketball.

She remembered the first time he took her to the park to show her how to shoot. God, Tetsuki has never felt so embarrassed in her entire life then within that moment. No matter how many times she threw that damn ball, Tetsuki never once got one basket. Not to mention she couldn't even throw the ball far enough to get close to the net. She did find out though that she was at least decent in passing and disappearing though she still had a hard time figuring out if that was a complement or not considering it was only Kagami and herself.

Going into a daze, she almost didn't notice when her cell phone went off. Running over, Tetsuki only barely made it before the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello darling, how have you been?"

"Oh! Hi, dad I'm doing fine. Just got done with homework is all, and you?"

"Nothing much at the moment, been busy with work, had a little trouble with some clients but nothing your old man couldn't handle. How was the doctor's visit? Do you need me to send you some more money or are you doing good on supplies?" 'Yeah, because it's only your money that I want.' Pushing down her anger, she tried to ignore it as she replied. "Or you can come home this weekend, you were barely here for a couple of days before you left, I miss you,"

"I know honey and I'm sorry, but I'm to swamped to even think of leaving here. Besides, you're not alone. Mrs. Yamato is there for you."

"Of course, and she has been of great help to me. But please remember that I would also like to see you as well father,"

"Ah yes me too-" He stopped suddenly as she heard a woman on the other side, listening as he answered her she knew he was about to hang up. "Sorry honey, but I have to catch an early morning flight for another meeting. I'll call you again soon, good bye."

"Good bye."Hanging up, she sat down on the window seat and waited for Kagami to return, even she had to admit that her whole social structure was starting to revolve around him. Not like Tetsuki minded much, her friends had started coming less often as they got boyfriends and though she knew she should feel lonely, she didn't really blame them. Sighing, she picked up her book and started where she had left off before Mrs. Yamato had come over.

It was around six thirty when he finally got home. She had just got done changing into some yoga pants and a White T-shirt, ready as ever since Kagami's 'walks' tended to take sometimes hours before he decided to head back. Heading out the door she went across the hall and knocked.

"Doors open, Kuroko!" Opening the door, she took off her shoes before walking into the kitchen. He was just putting a cup in the sink before he turned to look at her. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up? I thought we agreed to meeting up at the park,"

"Well, I changed my mind, is that a problem?" She asked as she took a seat at the table before bringing her knees to her chest and laying her cheek against them. "Nah, you know I don't really mind,"

'I know, bakagami.' Smiling to herself, she watched as he started making a snack. Nothing big though, just some sandwiches, though he made what looked like twenty, she already knew he'd be able to finish them all before she even finished two. Looking up, she watched him scowl in defense.

"What is it?" he said, raising his eyebrows in a manner that she's always envied. "Nothing, just wondering if any of those are for me?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at him, but that only made him smirk in response.

"Of course I made you one-ah!" Watching him as he turned around in a hurry, back to the fridge, she smiled widely as he pulled out a vanilla milkshake. "I almost forgot, here!" She watched as he childishly smiled, his whole face beaming with pride as he smugly placed it in front of her with two sandwiches. "I was going to bring this over to you when we met up, but since your here..." Watching him shrug in his embarrassment, Tetsuki had no idea why this touched her so much...

"Thank you." Smiling, she took it from him as he sat down, still smiling like a child "Well, it's been a while since you've had one." He said, shrugging like it was no big deal while she watched him take a bite of his sandwich while continuing, "so I thought that since you did hold yourself well during the movie, it wouldn't harm to reward you a little bit." taking another bite, Tetsuki picked up her sandwich and joined him.

"At least you admit it." Taking another sip from her milkshake, they both drifted to a different topic, and when they were done with eating and the clean up they finally left for the park.

"So, how did your studies go?" He asked as they walked out of the building. He was carrying a ball in his arm while the other reached out and ruffled her hair. "Good, we didn't do anything to hard, though Mrs. Yamato wouldn't stop talking about you." Watching him shudder, she smile softly,

"Really, there's nothing that would deter that woman. I hope Mr. Yamato doesn't find out about her little obsession, he's a martial artist after all... But I can't say I blame her, I'm extremely good looking after all!"

"Extremely big headed is what you are Kagami-kun."

"You flatter me Kuroko-chan!" he says drawing out the chan as he bumped his elbow lightly on her shoulder, before dribbling the ball. "It wasn't a compliment bakagami-kun..." They walked for a while, before stopping at a park, the fresh air felt nice for a change along with the darkened sky. Tetsuki wouldn't have minded walking forever if she could just keep hold of this feeling.

"Okay, so today I'm going to attempt to teach you how throw a basket." And so it began, and just like before she felt the same feelings that she had when she had first watched him play. It was like a graceful dance filled with agility and power, she honestly wondered what it was he saw in her. She knew she would never be able to play like him or even look as graceful as he did, and yet he never seemed impatient with her... They played for around a couple of hours, and in all that time, she was still unable to get the damn ball in the basket. Needless to say, Tetsuki's patience was running thin.

"Damn it why can't I make it?"

"It's fine Kuroko. I mean, you made a lot more progress then before." Kagami said with a shrug, before taking a drink from his water bottle. "Yeah but-" Before she could finish, she couldn't help but go into a coughing fit. Like teleportation, Kagami was by her side before she could blink. As Tetsuki leaned into him, still coughing he wrapped an arm around her waist .

"Hey we should stop, you need a break." He said as he quickly brought her to a nearby bench. Setting her down gently, before giving her his water and without thinking too much about it, she chugged down some of it. When her fit finally calmed down, her throat hurt like no ones business and she was dizzy from not being able to get enough air. Kagami was kneeling down in front of her, his face showed nothing but concern and warmth.

"Thank you."

"Of course... Are you okay now? Do you want to go home?" He asked looking her in the eyes, those beautiful red eyes were stunning from the angle she was in and said nothing as she enjoyed the view. "No, though maybe we could just sit and rest for a while?" Tetsuki asked tentatively, only to feel herself sag a little in relief when he smiled softly.

"Okay, lets take a break."

* * *

"Hyuuga-sempai, I'm telling you, Kagami-kun is hiding something!" Shinji whined as they walked down the street. "And what proof do you have of that, Shinji?" Kiyoshi asked as he joined them, watching as the other guys looked at him with surprise.

"Kiyoshi-senpai! I was just telling Hyuuga that I think Kagami- kun is hiding something from us." Shinji said as he now turned to him before continuing. "Me and Satoshi have been trying to invite him to hang out with us and Haru for a while now but he's always saying he's busy." Kiyoshi looks over at Satoshi raising an eyebrow."Is that true?"

"Yeah, we asked him if he had any plans today, and he just said the same thing, so we figured we go and see what he's so busy with." He said as he started pointing a finger behind him. "We were just about to head down to the courts to see if he was hanging around there, do you two want to come?"

"I say no, Kagami doesn't have to hang out with us after school anyways if he doesn't want to." Hyuuga said as he looked down at the two freshman. "Oh, come on, Hyuuga, what's so wrong on checking up on a friend?" Kiyoshi said hanging his arm around him with a mischievous smile on his face. "Lets go see what's got our Kagami-kun all tied up." Hyuuga glared before brushing off his arm roughly.

"Fine, lets go to the courts, but we can't get caught…"

"Sure thing, captain!" They all said as they went on they're way to find their secretive team mate.

* * *

*thirty minutes later*

"Are you sure he would be at the courts around this time?" Hyuuga asked as they stared around the corner. "Yeah, I mean this is Kagami we're talking about, there's a high percentage that he's here." Kiyoshi said as he was looking around, the other two were doing the same, and if anyone saw them it would look like a row of people going down as they hid behind a building. "Well maybe he's got a job or something."

"I highly doubt that Hyuuga-sempai."

"Shut it, Shinji."

"Hey-"

"You did it, Tetsuki!" They stopped as they all focused in on Kagami's loud voice, only to be taken aback in shock, there in the middle of the court stood Kagami with his hands in the air as he jumped up and down like a kid, and even though that shocked them, what mostly shocked them was when they suddenly noticed a beautiful girl jump into Kagami's arms and hugged him. The biggest most beautiful smile plastered on her face.

"I did it, Taiga!" They watched stunned as he twirled her around, laughing. "Yep I told you that you could do it, it just took a couple of weeks."

"Shut up, you know it was more like two months."

"But you did it." Watching them, the four weren't even bothering to hide anymore, they all zoned in on the girl whose features popped out. She was small with beautiful blue long hair and snow white skin, full lips along with dazzling almond shaped blue eyes. Her figure, though small and petite, had noticing curves growing in all the right places, she was hauntingly beautiful.

"Who is she?" asked Hyuuga, his eyes focusing solely on the girl,

"I have no Idea, how 'bout you Satoshi?" Asked Shinji without taking away his gaze from the girl. "No Idea, what about you Kiyoshi?"

"..." When he didn't answer, the three turned to look over and saw that his eyes were wide and he was drooling slightly. "No use, he is lost to us now..." Hyuuga said as the other two sadly nodded. "He will be missed," Satoshi said with his head bowed.

"Oh Kiyoshi, welcome to the FRIENDZONE" Shinji said as he let a few tears loose for his fallen comrade, for the three of them could clearly see that as the girl looked at Kagami that she really likeed him. Even if the girl in question could not.

* * *

"So, do you want to go home, or do you want to walk around a bit more?" He asked as he looked down at Tetsuki's smiling face. She has been that way ever since she made a basket. And he sure as hell wasn't going to complain, it was better then her emotionless face any day.

"Hmm, as much as I don't want this day to end, I'm to tired to do anything else but go home," Looking at her closely, Kagami knew she looked tired but for some strange reason he just didn't want to be separated yet. "Okay, we'll go to my place. I still have that series you wanted to watch on my TV."

"Really? Great, I was just thinking about it not that long ago, just let me take a shower at my place first."

"Sure, when you're done just come in, I'll leave the door open for you,"

"Thanks." Smiling down at her, he started dribbling the ball, he had no idea what to call this feeling in his chest but Kagami knew that he didn't want it to go away. It only took a couple of minutes until they reached the building; the park wasn't that far to begin with. As they walked up to the door, he went to open it, only to see in the reflected glass four very familiar figures behind them, he froze."Kagami?" Looking back at her, he smile gently.

"Go on in, I just have to do something very quick."

"Okay?" Looking back inside, she wasted no time going in. Turning around, he quickly rounded the corner where the others were at. They stopped cold when they saw him. "Run and I'll take you down." He said as he started cracking his knuckles. "What are you doing at my home?"

"Well we were wondering about why you were ditching us so we decided to see why... And must I say we never thought you had a girlfriend." The three blushed slightly. "Huh? She's not my girlfriend, she's my neighbor," Kagami said as he finally looked over to see Kiyoshi with this weird far away daze in his eyes. "What the fucks wrong with Kiyoshi?" He said pointing at the boy, the rest just looked around awkwardly.

"I'm afraid that he's fallen for your neighbor."

"...What?" Kagami said as his voice took on a dangerous edge, though he had no idea why he suddenly felt territorial and angry... It was like a tidal wave, and even though he knew he shouldn't be acting like this, just from hearing those words, he suddenly felt the urge to hide Kuroko in his apartment and never letting her out. Making sure to keep her out of everyone's sight. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He tried to keep his emotion in tight control. It was too late though, as he knew the others felt a threat in the air, the evidence was the heavy change in atmosphere that now surrounded them.

"U-u-um you know what, Satoshi, I think we need to get going, It was good seeing you Kagami!" Yelled Shinji as he suddenly dragged the other three away. Shaking his head, he turned and headed upstairs back to the safety of his own apartment. Kuroko was coming over and he still had to take a shower. Closing his door to the bathroom, Kagami found himself looking at his reflection.

'What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I get so angry?' He thought as he was still staring at himself in the mirror. Only to find his own red eyes staring back. Shaking his head, he ignored it and got ready to have Kuroko over. "I'll think about it later."


	4. Chapter 4

**do not own Kuroko no basket**

* * *

Honestly Kagami had no idea how any of this shit happened. His day had started off pretty good for once: he woke up relatively early and had a fulfilling breakfast; he didn't even need to rush to school nor did he get in trouble by his coach in today's morning practice; hell, he was even able to drop Kuroko off at the doctor's today. Yet for the life of him, Kagami has no idea why he was suddenly stuck right In the middle of two very pissed off guys.

"Who the hell are you to say that she's yours?" person number 1 had yelled right in his ear. "Well who the fuck do you think you are to say that I can't call my girlfriend mine?" person 2 had yelled right back as he slammed his hands down on his desk, while getting into person one's face.

"Your girlfriend! You mean my girlfriend!" He yelled right back as he to slammed his hands on Kagami's poor abused desk, all the while Kagami sat, grinding his teeth together as he peeked over at Haru who was simply looking out the window while eating. How he never got discovered doing this still pissed him off to this day.

"What the hell did you say?" person 2 then shouted in Kagami's ear, while Kagami turned his gaze to looked at the substitute who was to shy or just to much of a coward to jump into a fight between two teens.

"You heard me!" person 1 said as he suddenly straightened up, spitting on him a little as he yelled out those words, which was enough to set off Kagami's already very short temper. Quickly, he go out of his seat as the two boys didn't notice, too wrapped in their own argument to see the angry red head now towering over them as the force of his getting up had pushed his chair along with the poor student behind him to the floor. All Kagami knew was that he had had enough.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled as he grabbed both boys by the collars as he was also a good several inches taller then them. He was able to drag them to the door and kicked them out, not even bothering to be gentle about it as they went stumbling hard into the wall. He stood there for good measure glaring before turning around and slamming the door to the classroom in their faces. "You gonna start the lesson or not?" He asked while slightly glaring at the incompetent teacher, watching as he stumbled out a apology before resuming class.

Returning to his seat, Kagami tried to calm back down...Truth be told, even though his day had started out good, he had been completely consumed with his thoughts and the slight agitation that seemed persistent in staining his mood. Though there was no reason for this feeling, for not only did the little mini game with one the Generation of Miracles, Kise, end with their win, but they were doing well with their other games for the Inter High as well. 'So why is it that I am so agitated and pissed off?' Grumbling under his breath as the teacher went on in a barely audible voice. It didn't help that he couldn't find one thing he was saying interesting in the least.

Kagami simply couldn't figure out the reason for this silent rage that he felt coursing through his veins, which in turn made him restless, hence made him so filled with energy that Kagami had to pour all that aggression out in practice. The result of that though leaving him completely exhausted by the time they were done, something that didn't escape the notice from Kuroko.

"Yo Kagami, ready for practice?"

"Not right now Haru, I have to go," He replied without looking behind him, being with Kuroko had all but made him immune to such tricks. Though, if he had to think about who was more potent with that annoying ability of theirs Kagami would with out a doubt say that Kuroko won by a wide margin. Mostly because she wasn't trying to hide her presence, she was just simply that lacking in presence...

"Where are you going? I thought you said you didn't have anything going on today," Haru said picking up his bag that was sitting on his desk as the last bell rang. "Well they've changed. Anyways, just tell coach that something came up and I couldn't make it." He didn't bother to look over as he felt Haru frown in his direction, he just continued to walk.

"Did it have anything to do with the phone call you got at lunch time?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine said that they wanted to go somewhere so I'm going with them."

"Huh... so who's the friend? Have I met him before?" Haru asked, as they stopped at the gyms doors. "Nah, man, he's from my apartment complex, just don't worry about it." Haru's blue eyes narrowed as he looked up at Kagami, his black hair falling to the side of his face. For a reason, Kagami wasn't going to dwell on. He went with the flow and told him that he was meeting a guy instead of Kuroko.

"Alright, I'll tell the coach what you said, see ya around."

"See ya." Kagami said, before heading out of the doors...

* * *

"Teppei... Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Hyuuga as he and Shinji tried to secretly follow Kagami back to his place. They had no idea why they were doing this, only that if they left Teppei to his own devices, he might end up doing something stupid. "Of course. After all, what kind of teammates would we be if we didn't make sure our young friend didn't get home safely?"

"Screw that, me and Shinji know you just want to see that girl again!" Hyuuga sighed as they followed Kagami to his place. In all honestly, it wasn't all that hard to keep track of him considering that Kagami had quiet the height difference between him and everyone else. "How could you say such things about me! I am only being a good sempai!"

"Yes I'm sure your completely worried and only doing this from the bottom of your heart, but even if you felt the need to do this, why is it that we have to dress up like some kind of stalker out of a creepy manga?!"

"Shh! Quiet, or he'll hear you!" Teppei said as he clamped his hand over his teammates mouth and looking to see if Kagami had become aware of they're oh so obvious presence. Honestly, it was surprising that they hadn't been arrested or at least noticed yet. But then again, that was Kagami for you, to much of an idiot to realize that he had the Japanese version of the three stooges hot on his trial.

"It doesn't matter we've already lost him anyway,"

"Wha-" Letting go, Teppei straightened up and started looking around for the tall baka before sighing and facing down at the ground in disappointment from losing his target. "Damn, we were so close to."

"Why not just go to his apartment? That's where he's going anyway, right?" Shinji asked looking around. "Nah, by the time we get there, he'll be gone or inside." Hyuuga pointed out, before finally taking off the ridiculous outfit that his friend had made him wear on their little stalking adventure. "Well, I'm off-" Hyuuga suddenly cut off his words as his body went rigid with obvious anxiety.

"Hyuuga-sempai? What's wrong?" Shinji asked as he to was getting out of the outfit, while Teppei did nothing but watch as Hyuuga slowly turned to him before saying something that sent all they're blood to turn to ice. "I just remembered. None of us informed the couch of our absence..."

"shit..."

* * *

*five minutes earlier*

Kagami tried not to think too hard about the three baka's following behind him as he slowly made his way through the market place. They couldn't of been more obvious other then carrying a big sign saying 'STALKER'. As they walked down the street huddled together in they're long black trench coats with hats that looked like it came right out of a detective show, along with the sunglasses and surgeon mask, it was hard not to turn around and hit them upon the head for their lack of tailing skill.

But then again, it wasn't much of a problem, because the moment they were distracted Kagami made an easy get away, following an ally down until he came out of the opposite ally right across from his and Tetsuki's apartment complex. Grinning, he head up to her door and took out the key she had made for him. She had given her keys to Kagami because she was trying some new pills and if anything happened, he had to have a way to get in there, short on breaking the door down of course. Taking off his shoes Kagami dropped his bag off on the table before going to get a soda from the fridge.

"Hey Tetsu! Do you know what you want to do tonight?" He asking as he entered the living room. She was sitting down with her legs drawn in to her chest, her arms lying lazily around them as she had her jaw resting on her knees. She was watching TV, one of her soaps was on. Honestly, Kagami had no idea how a girl like her can stand to watch the overly acted out scenes play out before her with such an interesting look on her face.

He couldn't go more then five minutes without rolling his eyes at the blatant and very obvious acting, but then again to each their own he guessed. Sitting down Kagami leaned his head back and let loose a long exhausted sigh. For the last couple of weeks, he's done nothing more then go to practice and take Tetsuki to the doctors. That coupled with the unexplained feeling of agitation, he was in desperate need of a distraction. Which is exactly what he got when he felt a soft gentle hand lightly land on his forehead, slightly pushing aside his bangs as it settled.

"Why don't we stay in tonight, you look tired." Kuroko said, her voice sounding like crystals in its smooth and innocent sound. Honestly, It was hard to keep his head around her lately. Laughing lightly, Kagami awkwardly took her hand from his head before letting go.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything? We could go to the courts and practice your shootings, I mean it's been awhile and all..."

"No, you look dead on your feet, tonight we rest."

'Well damn' Reaching up to run his fingers through his hair he turned back to the TV and watch it with her, but before long he found himself falling asleep, being gently lulled by the strange tune that Kuroko was humming. The last thing Kagami remembered seeing was Kuroko's light blue hair fall over her shoulder as his eyes fell closed.

* * *

"What do you mean that the baby isn't mine?"

"I mean that you're not the father! I'm so sorry! But I want you to know that it meant nothing to me!"

"No, I can't believe you cheated on me! We're done Yuki!"

"NOOOO! Don't leave me, Sai! I love you!"

"Damn it Sai, can't you see she loves you!" Mumbling under her breath, she narrows her eyes watching as the drama played out. At least that was true until she felt something pushing up against her. Looking over, her heart nearly stopped before going into overdrive. She turned her face looking over to see that Kagami had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Moving as slowly as possible so as not to wake him, she carefully placed his head gently on her lap.

Kagami was quiet as she looked at him silently, all thoughts of the drama far from her mind, this close to him her vision zeroed in on his face. She didn't know when this feeling in her chest started, all she knew was that as time went on, all she could do was think about him. When he was near the feeling wasn't so bad and she would feel warmth in her chest that only he could bring. But when he was gone, a sharp pain would bloom within her heart and throb until he was with her again, she began to look forward to when he would come to pick her up from the doctors or when he took her to the park to teach her to shoot or even when it's just them hanging out in her apartment like now. Yet even though she feels all this she just couldn't get herself to tell him. She didn't know how.

"-love me, if you truly loved me you wouldn't have caused me this pain! You wouldn't have cheated!"

"But it was only once, Sai!"

"Once is all I need for me to know that being with you was a mistake... Good bye, Yuki" Looking up at the drama, she saw how Sai walked off, leaving a brokenhearted Yuki in his wake. Looking at Yuki, Tetsuki tried to imagine what it would feel like, what if Kagami found someone he loved? Would he also leave her so he could be with his lover more? Frowning, she look back down and studied him a bit... Of course he would, maybe he wouldn't drop her completely, no, he was to caring for that. But he would stop doing the little things, things that didn't seem so important to him, but meant the world to her.

Looking back up at the now silently crying actress, Tetsuki couldn't help but feel like she to would feel that way. In the short amount of time they've known each other, Kagami has become such an important and precious person in her life that instead of only a couple of months or so, it felt like they've known each other for years.

Sighing, she looks up and decides to push the thoughts from her mind for now. Now was not the time to think such things. No, this time was meant to be enjoyed, this moment was hers to be selfish with, and selfish Tetsuki will be."If only for the moment."Smiling, she threaded her fingers through his hair before looking up to watch what was left of the drama.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kuroko no basket

* * *

Waking up to the smell of a home cooked meal was an experience Kagami found to be rather enjoyable. Though it was mostly due to the fact the he usually never had the pleasure of doing so, considering that it was just him and his father, Kagami had no other choice then to admit defeat when it came to his dads cooking skills. It was one of the reasons that he had to learn how to cook, and quickly if he ever wanted to continue growing. Pizza and microwavable dinners could only do so much to be honest, and so when he smelt that oh so great aroma of the heavens coming from the kitchen… Well, it did not take him long to find himself sitting at the table waiting to be served.

"Well, good evening Kagami-kun. I see you have decided to join the world of the living once again. I must say, the world has grown too quiet now that your snores do not threaten to wake the neighbors." Kagami didn't even dignify that with a response, he knew he snored but he was also pretty sure it wasn't as loud as Tetsuki made it out to be... right? Deciding to just ignore the comment, he started digging in. "Someone seems to be in a talkative mood today. You feel better or something?"

"Yes, it would seem that knew medicine is working better then I had anticipated. Though, it is I who should be asking you that question. You were practically dead on your feet earlier, though if you're up to it, maybe we could go for a little walk after this? It has been so long since we've gone by the riverbank, or perhaps the park?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. We won't be able to stay long though, as for me, I'm perfectly fine now, I was just a little tired. It's been one hell of a day and I guess I just needed to rest up for a bit." He said while going back for seconds, not for the first time thankful that Tetsuki seemed to make food in bulk.

"I guess if you're feeling better then there's no need for me to worry. As for where to go, why don't we go over to the river bank? It's been so long since I've walked a long trail, and I haven't had any relapses recently." Tetsuki said, watching as he ate, looking more and more like a squirrel storing nuts for the winter. It would seem that it was a good idea to buy in bulk; she had learned the hard way that if she didn't make enough food for him then there would be nothing left for her. Sighing, he looked up from his food to see her watching him with that unreadable expression of hers, an expression he was quickly becoming used to.

"Even so, there is nothing to justify that you wouldn't not relapse so soon, the walk to the river bank is quiet long and after that coughing fit not too long ago, don't you think it's best to be on the safe side in situations like this then to just go in on your blind faith that you wont get sick once again."

"Why, Kagami-kun I didn't know that you still had such a functioning brain under all that idiocy... It was unexpected." Kagami looked up with an overly dramatic pained look and brought his right hand to his chest while the other stretched out towards Tetsuki.

"How could you, Tetsuki-chan! And here I thought you had a much higher opinion of me! Oh, how my heart aches at such a blatant betrayal!" He cried out as he suddenly slumped in his chair, the perfect picture of betrayal, at least until he noticed that he still had food on his plate and quickly stuffed his mouth with it. He now looked much like a depressed squirrel, and Tetsuki, being unable to completely hide the chuckle that such a display showed her, turned her face to the side so that he wouldn't see the small smile that had found its way to her face.

"I believe I spoke to soon, apparently your Idiocy is still very much present... I believe I gave my hopes up, how sad." Feigning a look of disappointment, Tetsuki took a slow sip of her tea, while Kagami just grunted out his annoyance, before stuffing his mouth with food. Both went quiet as they enjoyed dinner along with each others company.

Though, it ended up being too late to go on a walk of any kind. So, after dinner, Kagami decided to just head back to his apartment and clean it up a bit. He'd been to busy during the last two weeks to do so, so his place was quiet messy. Not to mention the fact that he had to finish his homework which has been stockpiling since a while now. Sighing, he helped Tetsuki clean the dishes before heading over to the door and grabbing his shoes. He wasn't going to put them on, he was just across the hall anyways.

"I'll be going now Tetsu, make sure to call me for when you want to start rearranging tomorrow. I don't have school or practice tomorrow, so I should be free to come over whenever you want me to." He called out as she leaned against the door frame silently watching him, her eyes more gentle then usual. "I'll be sure to come over when it's time to do so, I hope you have a good night Kagami-kun"

"Yeah you to, Tetsuki." Smiling, Kagami turned around and headed for his place, giving her a wave before they both closed their doors, one to get ready for bed, the other getting ready for the front lines of war with his cleaning supplies. That night many heard screaming and cursing coming from apartment number 43, but none were brave enough to venture over. Especially as some swore they heard screams of, "It alive! holy shit _that things _moving!" coming from said direction, and then with one last war cry all was silent.

If one was to venture to look out their door, they would see one such Kagami Taiga dragging a big black garbage bag along the floor, face grim and eyes haunted as he had a bandanna along his head in similar fashion to Rambo while covered in unidentifiable substantiates. Standing in front of the garbage shoot, Kagami gave one last salute to the fallen enemies that had once taken over his place, before throwing it down the shoot.

Standing tall, Kagami went back to the front lines, only this time it was not the battles of cleaning. No, it was the mentally destructive war of homework that Kagami must now overcome. With a determined air about him Kagami stepped into his apartment now fully prepared for round two.

Let the games begin.

* * *

That morning found a completely and utterly defeated Kagami as he laid on the floor looking every bit like a dried husk of a human being. Next to him laid the unfinished homework from the night before. So far gone in his despair he didn't notice his front door opening, or the blue haired beauty that stood before him with a glass of cold water.

"Kagami- kun?" Tetsuki whispered as she set the cold water down next to the unfinished work, before kneeling so as to gently shake him, "Kagami-kun, you have to wake up." She said more firmly as she gave him another shake of the shoulder. Yet he didn't move an inch, he stayed there, sleeping as if nothing had happened. Sighing, Tetsuki looked back at the work on the table and checked out the problems that seemed to have given him such trouble. Only to find that Kagami must really be a baka if he couldn't do such simple forms of equations.

Narrowing her eyes, she eyed the glass of ice water before shrugging and quickly moved to dump the contents over the defeated boy. The effects were instantaneous as he shot straight up into the air cursing like a sailor, most of those words in English before he finally started to calm down and realize that he was not alone. She watched silently as he seemed to look around before his gaze landed on her,

"What the hell Tetsu! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He yelled his face dubious and annoyed as he ran his fingers through his soaked hair. "I _had _tried to wake you up nicely, but you didn't respond so I was forced to take more drastic measures." Tetsuki replied making sure to keep her face emotionless so it didn't betray the amusement that she felt from his actions. Standing up, she quietly grabbed the cup and brought it over to the sink, not once looking back as she continued the conversation. "What's with the Rambo get up? You look like you just went through war."

"That's because that's exactly what happened. Last night, I was trying to clean my place and found that the kitchen had been harboring fugitives and had to sacrifice a good amount of my cleaning supplies to get rid of it. My God, Tetsuki I swear that that _thing_ was alive!" She smiled as he continued to grumble about the fact that he let it get that far, before looking over at her in confusion. "How did you know who Rambo was?"

"The first night I came over to watch a movie with you, the movie was Rambo, though why you felt the need to go so far for a little mold is beyond me." Tetsuki muttered as she got started on making breakfast.

"I'm telling you, Tetsuki that thing was definitely alive when I got to it, it nearly devoured my scrubbing brush!" He shouted while shuddering at the simple memory of it. Kagami clearly remembered charging at that thing with all his might and fighting a battle that would have made his mother proud. Before looking back over at Tetsuki as she started making eggs. "So, what are you doing over here so early? I thought you weren't going to start moving furniture until the afternoon."

"I am, I just thought that it might be nice to have breakfast with Kagami-kun today, after all it's been a while since we've both had some together." She replied simply as she started adding some spices.

"Tch, and since when did I have to be awake for the cooking process? I would have woken up from the smell, so there was no need for you to pour your water on me." He grumbled as he got to work on the toast and drinks. Tetsuki just ignored him as she went to get some plates, distributing the eggs before handing them over to Kagami so he could place the buttered toast on them as well before taking the plates over to the table while Tetsuki grabbed the drinks. "So, do you have any Idea on how you want to rearrange your place? Or are you still deciding on what to do?"

"I have an idea, but don't worry Kagami, I'm not moving everything. I just want to make a difference here and there."

"Well if that's all your doing then what do you want to do the rest of the day? I mean we could go to the mall if you want or the courts, hell we could stay here and kick back!"

"Hmm, why don't we go see a movie tonight? It's been ages since I've been to the theater, and it doesn't involve strenuous exercise so it's perfect for me." Tetsuki summed up as she went to put her dishes in the sink. "Well if that's what you want, then I don't care, but I want to choose the movie, you always seem to choose the worst movie when ever we go."

"Kagami-kun, I would like to point out that that has only happened two times, I would appreciate it if you would stop bring such things up." She pouted, remembering the two horrendous experiences where she had the choice of movie. At first when both she and Kagami had arrived and saw that they were the only ones there in the theater, they had thought that they lucked out. But it would seem that everybody else had knowledge that they didn't, knowledge that would have saved them ten bucks and a boring two hours of wasted time.

"Aw come on, don't be a spoil sport. It happens to everyone from time to time, though to be able to do so twice in a role is quiet the accomplishment." He said, his smirk turning into a grin when he saw her eyes narrow a bit before turning around to get more water. "You are a bully Kagami-kun."

"Not always...Not always.."

* * *

*Latter that evening*

"Come on, Daiki! The movie is about to start and we're still only half way there!" Satsuki complained as she kept dragging the tall dark skinned male behind her,

"But I don't want to go! Didn't we go to the movies not to long ago? Besides, you always pick the dumbest ones on the board!" He grumbled as he tried once more to get his annoying childhood friend off his arm. He was simply playing his games in peace before Satsuki came barging in and practically dragged him out of his house to go see a movie.

"I do not! All the movies I pick out are wonderful and amazing! You can practically feel the love in the air!" She squealed, before tightening her grip as his arm. "That's exactly what I mean! You always want to see those romantic movies, have you ever considered that I, being a man, would want to watch something that had more action or killing in it!" He said glaring down at her, only for her to look up and smile sweetly.

"Nope!"

"You little bitc-oaf!" He was cut off as he bumped into something. His arms automatically grabbing said person before she fell. Looking down, the first thing that came into sight, was the most beautiful color of blue he had ever seen. Followed closely by pale white skin and a hauntingly enchanting face. She was beautiful and she was looking straight up at him. His brain short circuited as he was spellbound, afraid to speak in case she would suddenly disappear.

"Kuroko we're in theater- what the hell!" Looking up Aomine saw a tall red headed boy looking angrily at him. "What the hell are you doing pervert! Let go of her!" Quickly letting go, he watched as the girl silently make her way to him, before looking over at Aomine and bowing.

"I'm sorry for having run into you, please enjoy your movie, let's go Kagami-kun." Stunned, Aomine could only watch as she left, not noticing the still glaring red head or the quiet and tense pinkette as he did so. His eyes were trained only on the angle as she turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Let's go, Daiki, the movies about to begin," Momoi said quietly as she dragged her friend to the ticket booth, trying hard to ignore the jealousy that was trying to make its way through her body. She would enjoy her night with him, even if he wasn't entirely there in body. She would not lose to some street bimbo.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and I hope that you all liked it, I was finally able to acquire a beta willing to help me with this story, so thank you very much TheJRose for helping me out. Well till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kuroko no basket

* * *

Chapter six

Aomine sat silently in class, ignoring the people around him. Today had not been his day; first of all, he couldn't get his mind off of the stunningly ethereal creature he had met just a couple of nights ago. No matter what he did, he just couldn't get her face out of his mind. Hell, basketball did nothing to solve his problems either, for the simple fact that no one could get him worked up enough for him to think about even taking them seriously. Not to mention that Momoi has been acting weird ever since then, always bothering him and being more annoying then what was considered normal.

And, because nothing was there to distract him, (not even his porn collection was helping. In fact, it only made it _worse_!) his fantasies were growing more and more distracting. He had to see her again, if only to learn her name, maybe get her number in the process if things went well. That is, if that red head isn't with her. If he was her boyfriend then that would be really troublesome.

Grumbling, Aomine spent the rest of the day sulking, ignoring the people around him as he skipped practice once more. After all, they held no purpose to him anyway, though Momoi was going to be a pain later on. Deciding to head to the courts, he tried once more to get his now dubbed nymph out of his mind. Though so far gone with in his thoughts, Aomine didn't notice the tall blond male running up to him, nor did he even twitch when said person called his name.

"Aominecchi! Hello earth to Aominecchi!" Growling, he looked up and glared. "What are you doing here Kise?" he muttered, still lost in his own fantasies of a certain blue haired nymph. "Nothing, I just saw you walking and thought that it's been a while since we've hung out. Hey, Aominecchi, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding quiet profusely." Quickly bringing up his hand up, he pinched his nose, thanking Kami that his skin was dark so that Kise wouldn't notice the slight blush that had appeared on his face.

"Dammit, shut up Kise. I'm perfectly fine." He said, tilting his head back a bit while semi glaring at the annoying blond, only to see something in his peripheral vision. His heart stopped and he stumbled as he turned his head so fast he almost gave him a whip lash. For sitting in the park next to the courts, was his sweet innocent blue haired fantasy. Tunnel vision had never been kinder as to fill his eyes with only her.

XxX

Kise continued to talk as he walked down the street, completely engrossed in his retail of his latest modeling gig, only to turn around and notice that Aomine had stopped walking and was, in fact, staring off into space with a dazed and slightly predatory look in his eyes. "Hey, Aominecchi, why'd you stop?" He asked, waving a hand in the others face. When Aomine didn't respond, Kise looked over to see what could of attracted his attention like that, only to see nothing.  
Frowning, Kise focused, trying to see what his friend/rival could possibly be looking at. Only to gasp in shock, for seemingly out of no where, a beautiful angle seemed to appear. Her long blue locks was shifting in the breeze as she watched the basket ball courts with longing and joy, her pale skin seemed to glow and her eyes seemed to shine as she watched with something close to awe and wonder. Her baby blue sundress swirled along with the wind around her knees. It was now all to clear to see what had caught the usually stoic dark skinned males attention.

Hell, Kise himself felt mesmerized as he observed her, his breath leaving him as she suddenly smiled softly. He swore he could see sparkles around her, but the moment was ruined when he heard Aomine growl. A tall red head walked up to her, towel in hand as he sat down. They could do nothing but watch as the pair talked. Kise could feel his own jealousy act up, though he pushed the feeling down. Instead, he continued to observe them, for the longer he watched them (while ignoring the malicious mutterings of Aomine), Kise couldn't help but feel that he was familiar with the redheaded male.

Quickly going through his memory, he realized that this was the boy who beat him in a game not to long ago. Though, he had the help of Haru, it didn't change the fact that he had beaten him. It was another blow to him entirely that said red head was already, apparently, well antiquated with his now newly dubbed angle.

XxX

"Tch, she's with that person again, must be her boyfriend..." Aomine growled darkly before looking over at Kise. Only to feel his annoyance increase when he saw the look of utter fascination and awe within the models eyes. It was bad enough that she already had a boyfriend but now a god damned model? Aomine may be confident but even he knew that most of the girls are drawn to Kise because of his pretty looks. Though, from observing the redhead, it would seem that she liked the wild rugged type. Smirking from his little revelation, he watched them leave. It wasn't like he could go to her with her boyfriend there. No, he'll have to catch her alone, preferably after he made sure to let Kise know the consequence's should he try to pursue her. She was going to be his very soon, after all.

XxX

Walking down the street to the nearest fast food joint, Kagami couldn't help but shiver in dread as he held open the door for Tetsuki. They had both decided to stop by to get something to eat or, in Tetsu's case, a vanilla milkshake when the feeling hit, and Kagami couldn't help but look around a bit, something which didn't miss Tetsuki's scrutiny.

"Are you all right, Kagami-kun?" She asked, walking into the joint, her eyes slightly tilted in curiosity. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a weird feeling is all, someone was probably talking about me." He replied as he smirked down at Tetsuki, choosing to ignore the soft scoff that left her mouth. "I highly doubt that Kagami-kun...you're not that popular..."

"Dear Tetsuki, you wound me so, such cold words is not good for my ego you know."

"Good, because in my opinion, you already have a big enough ego for the two of us."

"You just keep talking Tetsuki, it helps me build character... now what should I get?"

"How about the whole menu? it wouldn't be the first time." Choosing to ignore her last comment, they both ordered. It wasn't before long until they were sitting, the whole table was covered in food wrappings and stranded fries that somehow managed to not make it with into his stomach. Tetsuki proudly dubbed them the survivors of the hard fought battle. All the while, she sat there, quietly enjoying her plain vanilla milkshake.

"You know, maybe the reason why you haven't had a growth spurt in so long is because of how little you eat. I mean, you can't seriously survive on such little snacks!"

"For your information Kagami-kun, I have no qualms about my height as I know that I am quiet small for my age. Also, I do not need as much food as you do as I am not as active. Your stomach also just so happens to be a freak of nature."

"Tch, whatever. Hey, Tetsu, wait here for a bit while I go to the bathroom, then we can go and pick up your new prescriptions."

"Whatever you say, Kagami-kun." Huffing, Kagami got up an left, not once noticing that dark blue eyes following him or how they seemed to have a pleased look in them as they once more settled on Tetsuki.

XxX

Tetsuki sighed as she continued to sip at her drink. She really didn't want to go to the pharmacy, it was always so dull there. Quietly contemplating the ways she could convince Kagami to go another time, she wasn't aware of the dark skinned male that had sauntered up to her table until he sat himself down in front of her. Looking up, she recognized him as the boy from outside the movie theaters,

"Hey I know you don't know me, but I just thought I'd come over and introduce myself." He said, his eyes watched her like a predator as his lips formed into a smirk. "The names Aomine Daiki, nice to meet ya."

* * *

Riko watched as Hyuuga and Teppie shifted from one foot to the other as they tried to sneak off from practice. They had been like this for the past week now, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. Usually, they would be the last ones to leave during practice, or they would just stay and play an extra game. Heck, even Shinji and Satoshi have been acting strange lately. Like the fact that they all seemed to be stalking Kagami-kun after school, or following him around like a sick puppy during it. Staying still, she watched them and tried to make sense of they're actions, and could only come to one conclusion...

They were in a love triangle with Kagami-kun as the center of their affections...

Riko wipped a tear from her eye, as she looked back at her boys, to think that they would play for the other team, and for Kagami to boot! She just couldn't help but be proud of how forward they were being for each other. Now all she needed to do was help give Kagami a push in the right direction... Cackling, she turned a blind eye to their poor attempt of escape, all the while wondering who Kagami would end up choosing in the end.

* * *

(Back at the restaurant in the bathroom with said person)

Kagami, for the second time that day, couldn't help but feel like his fate has been sealed in nothing but doom. The shudder of fear and disgust making him second-guess the actions of his past life and if said karma was going to be a bitch in this one. Sighing, he quickly wiped his hands and left.

* * *

Sorry it's short, playing catch up at school as I am guilty of procrastination when it comes to home work... reviews are always welcomed. Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Kuroko no basket**

* * *

Chapter 7

Tetsuki stared at the male before her. She was at a lost on how to handle such an occurrence for the simple fact that this has never happened to her before. She was so use to her lack of presence, and practically being invisible, that she was quiet literally stunned. For someone to come up to her first was something she just couldn't wrap her mind around. So with that being cleared, Tetsuki had no idea what to do, an so just stared at the boy who had introduced himself to be Aomine.

As she watched, she saw his smirk slowly fall from his face as he continued to look into her eyes, something that she would of found rude if her mind wasn't already trying to figure out the reasons that he had come up to her in the first place. Also, why the hell was Kagami taking so long. His eyes seemed to take on a glazed look and his skin, if possible, seemed to get darker. If someone was to take notice of the two, it would look as if a pair of lovers were sharing an intimate moment.

Tetsuki, feeling uncomfortable with the staring match opened her mouth to speak, only to suddenly jerk in surprise when she was quiet literally picked up from her chair. She was suddenly half standing, half hanging next to a silently fuming Kagami. His face was clear of emotion and, from her new spot next to him. She couldn't really see his eyes, but if she were able to, she would have seen that his eyes were like molten lava and filled with a possessiveness that even made Aomine hesitant to really start something.

But he had his pride and he wasn't about to let this guy make him look weak in front of his little nymph. Squaring his shoulders, she watched as the blue haired male planted a cocky smirk on his face. "Now, that wasn't nice. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to interrupt into someone else's conversation?"

XxX

Kagami watched as the guy before him smirk, his eyes dancing with mischief, "Now that wasn't nice, hasn't anyone ever told you not to interrupt into someone else's conversation?" He felt his eyes narrow and his mouth form a slight sneer, his male pride going up a notch when he noticed the others smirk faltering and his eyes taking on a more weary quality.

"Well, from my point of view, it wasn't very much of a conversation now was it? After all, you need to be speaking for a conversation to even take place, so I never interrupted anything to begin with." He responded, his voice shocking even him as it was more husky and darker in quality then usual, though he made sure not to show it. He felt a shiver of thrill go through him as he saw the other boys eyes narrow and his body tense, not enough for others to notice, but enough for him to notice as he was watching him like a tiger would its prey.

When Kagami had left the bathroom, he was shocked to have found _his_ Tetsuki staring into some other guys eyes like some kind of cheesy romance movie. Kagami had felt something in him snap. Tetsuki shouldn't be looking at anyone else but him, and when he saw her about to speak he had quickly crossed the room and picked her up. He knew he had no reason to be so openly possessive, but he was always a person who let his instincts rule him, and they were screaming to get what was his away from the other male.

"Well if you were watching carefully, you would of noticed that she was about to say something, isn't that right?" He said, before looking pointedly at Tetsuki. Kagami felt a growl come up, but quickly smothered it. He to looked down at Tetsuki who had kept quiet throughout the whole confrontation. Kagami had felt his eyes and his inner beast soften a bit when he noticed that she was looking up at him, before turning her gaze back to the other boy, her face expressionless and her voice monotone as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-san, but Kagami and I must be going. I'm afraid that we have errands to run and if we don't want to be late we must get going." She said, before bowing slightly. "Have a good day, Aomine-san." Kagami couldn't quiet keep the pleased smile off his face as he faced the now newly dubbed Aomine, _especially_ when the other was looking like he was at a lost on what to do. Not giving the other male the chance to say something, he turned and quickly left the establishment, still half carrying his Tetsuki in his arms. It's not like she minded anyway. Once they were half a block from the place, he put her down and they both silently made they're way to the pharmacy, one in victorious silence the other in a contemplating one.

XxX

Hyuuga couldn't stop the shiver that went throughout his whole body when he heard the cackling of the devil resonate throughout the gym. He had no idea why Riko was laughing the way she was, and he really didn't want to find out the reason anytime soon. For he was too busy trying to keep an eye out for Teppie and his crazy schemes. Ever since he had laid eyes on the beautiful bluenett that one fateful day, he has been insufferable.

For the past week, Hyuuga has been busy trying to keep Teppie from stalking Kagami on his way home in hopes of running into his 'soul mate' as he so adequately put it. Or from trying to follow him around the school in between classes, in order to get information about her. Though, thankfully, because of them being in different years, he couldn't stalk, or in Teppies words, 'observe' him for long, or try to trip out much information in the first place.

Unfortunately, he had manipulated thing one and thing two into doing his bidding, which made Hyuuga's job tougher as he would have to keep a closer tab on those two as well, and both in his opinion, were just as bad. As they tended to follow him around like a sick puppy, always asking him out to play a game or two with them, and when that failed to go out and get something to eat.

When such strategies backfired, they tired to, and failed miserably might he add, to get any information about they're newly dubbed 'angle', not like they would call her that to his face of course. They would then meet up with Teppie and try to follow the poor boy home, and that's where he would come in. He would try to keep the three monkeys off his back to give Kagami a good head start and then he would watch the others to make sure they didn't do something stupid.

Though he had to admit, he understood why Teppie and the others had fallen for her. Hell, he too fell for her a little bit. But he would never admit it, and would of course deny it till his dying breath, for it didn't take a genius to know that Kagami had in a way staked his claim on the girl. It was all in the way he had held her the first time they had stumbled upon them, the subtitle possessiveness in his eyes as he smiled down at her. Or the way his arms lingered longer then necessary before letting her go. And call him old fashion, but he liked having all his bones in tacked at the end of the day. Besides, it wasn't much longer that the baka would stay in the dark about his feelings, it was written all over his face without him even trying.

How the girl in question hasn't figured it out yet was beyond him though. Before he could get in much deeper thought, he was brought out of his musing by a loud bang. Sighing, he looked up to see that Shinji had tripped on his own shoe laces after trying to throw from the free throw line. Kami-sama, give him strength for he was quickly running out of patience. "How many times do I have to tell you to make sure your shoes are tied? This is the second time today you've tripped."

"Hehe... Sorry, senpai?"

"Idiot, why are you forming it like a question?!"

"Oh, give him a break Hyuuga, he's just having a rough day that's all." Teppie said as he rest with his back to the wall. "Tch, you do something to! We don't have time to be monkey-ing around, we have a game in a week, remember?"

"If that's so, then where is Kagami-kun?" Haru asked, appearing out of nowhere as his face formed a smile too wide to be innocent. "After all, I can't be of much use without him here to be my partner."

"He had to take a day off to do some errands for his father. Also, he needed a break before he strained his muscles with his one track mind, so we let it slide this once." Riko spoke as she started going through her current data, before looking up at both Teppie and Hyuuga, her eyes sparkling with something that made shivers go done both their backs.

There was something in her gaze the just screamed horror and doom for the both of them. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you each get a chance to be paired with Kagami-kun before the week is out." Riko said as she looked at Shinji and Satoshi as well. All was quiet the rest of practice as each player that was singled out felt like they had unleashed a power that was not meant to be freed.

XxX

While Riko was busy coming up with ways to help her boys, Tetsuki was walking down the street with Kagami to go pick up her prescription. She had kept quiet throughout the walk and was instead very busy replaying the scene in the fast food joint within her mind. Never before had she heard Kagami's voice like that. It was husky, dark, and flat out dominating. It made her feel things she's never felt before, and even though she couldn't see his face fully, she knew that had she got a good look in his eyes she probably would have swooned right then and there. In fact, it had taken all her will power _not_ to shiver in his arms when he spoke to Aomine. It's not every day that the guy you like acts all possessive like that.

But because he had reacted like that, all she can think about is whether or not he likes her like she likes him, or if he's just overly protective of her because of her condition. And if so, her mind was tricking her into believing that it _is_ possessiveness because she _wants_ it to be. She was a blunt person by nature, and normally she would have just asked plain out on if he liked her or not.

But this was Kagami, and she was afraid that by asking him a question of that caliber would either scare him off or make things awkward between them. Not to mention that Tetsuki got the feeling that he just wasn't ready to _give_ an answer even if she did ask. She prided herself on her ability to read people. After all, when no one ever notices you, you learn quiet a bit on how people interact with each other.

She knew something was changing in they're interactions, and Tetsuki so badly wanted to confront him about it, but her instincts were warning her that now wasn't the time. So it was while walking into the pharmacy, that she came to the decision that she would wait and let whatever was happening on his side grow. She would let him come into his feeling and let them cement before she would question him about what she wanted to know. She could be very patient. After all, and if she had to be patient to get what she wanted, then she will wait before striking. Kagami wasn't the only one who liked to hunt his prey.

XxX

Kagami stood beside Tetsuki as he waited for her to get her new medication. He was still reeling in his victory over the blue haired male. Granted, it was a small victory but he felt like he had come one step closer to something amazing. Though, he was slightly troubled about how he reacted in the first place, not once had Kagami thought of himself as possessive or jealous. In fact, he thought that he was quiet the laid back person when it came to relationships. But then again, he only had a couple here and there in America, and yet there was the high possibility that it was because none of those girls were_ Tetsuki_. Ah, but he wasn't in a relationship with her either. He was her _best friend_, but Kagami was quiet sure that one wasn't as possessive with they're friends as he was with her. So the big question was did he want to be more then her friend?

"Kagami-kun, do you think you can stay at my place for a couple of days? I don't know how I'm going to react to these new pills, and the doctor advised I had someone with me for the first two days as it's still in its trial period." She asked as she stared apprehensively at the once innocent looking bag, a bag which didn't look so innocent anymore in their eyes.

"What happened to those other 'new' pills they had you on before?" He asked as he took the bag from her hand, watching as her face scrunched up cutely.

"Those were kind of like a warm up, to get me to a recommended condition for the ones you're carrying. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you could do this for me. Last time I took something that was still in its trial period I had bad reactions to it. Though, they promised that this would be better, I think it would be safer to listen to the Doctor and have someone with me for the first two days." She said, frowning at the floor, her eyes far away in a memory. Sighing, Kagami subconsciously entwines his fingers with hers. When she looked up, he smiles and bumps her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, just let me get some stuff from my place and I'll camp out on the couch for a bit. Maybe bring over some of my movies." He's silent as he watches a smile bloom on her face, her eyes glinting with something he couldn't quiet grasp. Giving a mental shrug, they continue to walk home in a comfortable silence.

XxX

As Aomine sat in his room, his mind replayed all that had taken place earlier. He remembered looking into beautiful royal blue eyes, the feeling of falling and being mesmerized by the small fleck of cyan in them as well. How everything seemed to slow down as his heart rate picked up and a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time filled his body. The feeling he used to get when he played against challenging players, the feeling of freedom and an adrenalin rush that made you want more. Christ, she was like a drug and he was already addicted to her. Now the only problem was her boyfriend and Kise. Kami-sama only knows how long he'll hold out before he too makes a move. Groaning, Aomine flopped down on his bed and glared at the posters on his ceiling. He was going to have to take care of that red headed animal, because that's what he was, Aomine could sense that he was a man of instinct because he was one too.

'_And now I have become his prey... tch, well two could play that game._' Sneering, he sat up and started to dress for bed. He'd think more about this later. '_I only hope no one else notices her, it'd be a pain to have to deal with any more guys.'_

XxX

In they're respective beds, all four Seirin members, Hyuuga and Teppie along with Shinju and Satoshi, had a rather large sneezing fit. All wondering who would be talking about them so late in the evening.

* * *

Well I hope you all like this chapter, took longer then I expected to finish it, anyway just wanted to thanks once more my beta for helping me with this, **TheJRose **thank you very much! also please feel free to leave a review as they are very much welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

okay so my page was hacked and the asshole completely screwed around on my stories, I've spent the last two months reading deleting and tearing my hair out. I'm not really satisfied with this and probably never will be again, because of all the shit that's been done to this story. I'll try to keep it going but honestly, I'm just pissed off about all the changes and deleting. Same with the other stories, anyways it short but you guys deserve at least _something_ so here you go.

* * *

Kagami said nothing as he quietly went to his place, he was still feeling somewhat smug from the little showdown at the food joint. Though the fact that Tetsuki was once again, going on a trial drug was quickly souring his mood. Kagami still remembered what happen the last time they had done this, it had only been about a couple of weeks after meeting her, both had already grown close by then. Tetsuki had only taken them for almost a week, Kagami was going over for their annual movie night, but when he had entered he saw what must have been a terrifying sight he had witnessed in his life, that sight had been his only friend on the ground, coughing up blood. Needless to say, she was immediately taken off the drugs, and for the next two weeks, Kagami had been busy visiting the hospitable every day after practice, just the thought that they had to go through this again made him dread the upcoming weeks. This time, though, they were going to play it safe, Kagami had made up his mind that he was going to stay with her for the next week or so, instead of a couple of days.

"Better safe than sorry," he mumbled quietly while making his way to his room, picking up a bag so he couple pack. If he was going to be staying with her that long then he didn't want to have to keep going back and forth from his place and hers. Walking to his bathroom he quickly packed his toiletries and toothbrush, when he was completely satisfied that he seemed to have everything, Kagami made his way to the living room. He wasn't sure exactly what mood Tetsu would be in, so to be on the safe side he stuck to comedies and adventure movies. Confident that he had everything he would need he quickly made his way over to Tetsuki's, not bothering to knock since she was already expecting him. Taking off his shoes, he made his way over to the living room to find her curled on the couch, she laid there, her eyes narrowed on the innocent looking pill bottle while clutching a bottle of iced tea to her chest.

"Still haven't taken them huh?" he asked, putting his bag in the corner of the room before walking over to her and kneeling down, he picked up the bottle while his other hand unconsciously went to pat her soothingly on the head. "You know, you're going to have to take them some time, and even if something happens and you have a reaction I'll be right her to help you. That's why I'm here after all,"

"I know... but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still not very keen on taking them, I really don't want to have to go back to the hospitable. Besides, this is the longest I've gone without being admitted! I would hate for such a record to be broken." She complained, her nose scrunching up cutely (though he would never tell her that he thought so) as Tatsu glared down at the bottle still in his hand. Sighing Kagami quickly opened it and popped out a couple before holding his hand out to her. He watched her grimace as she slowly straightened up from her curled position, he also ignored the glare of doom she sent his way. With a sigh of resignation she picked up the two pills and quickly swallowed, followed by a couple of sips from her tea.

"See, it wasn't that bad! Now I brought a couple of movies over, what do you feel like watching? I've got comedies and adventures, though if you were hoping for romances I'll have to disappoint you." Kagami said schooling his features into a serious look, or at least he tried to, he only lasted a couple of minutes before he burst out laughing. Though Tetsuki wasn't having it, and in an overly dramatic movement that was rare for her, she threw herself down on the couch once more and brought her arm forward, covering her face somewhat and replied.

"Oh, Kagami-Kun! I'm afraid that you have already disappointed me one to many times! But to not bring a romance movie in my time of need is the last straw, please you must go, for I can not bring myself to look at you!" Grinning madly to himself, and a little satisfied that he had managed to bring her out of her bad mood, he kneeled down beside her once more and caught her hand,

"Oh but Tetsuki! Surely you must know, it was all for you!" He cried out dramatically, only for her to retaliate by straightening up and looking at him solemnly, but before she could say anything she started laughing. Kagami could do nothing but gaze at her with dazed eyes, never before has she showed as many expressions to him as she was this very moment. And Kagami found that he could do nothing but watch as he realized just how breathtakingly beautiful she was at this very moment, her whole face _glowed _with her happiness as she laughed. He watched as her hair started falling forward, his hand flew forward before his thought could catch up to what he was doing, he couldn't stand for anything to cover her face at that moment. His whole being focused on the beauty she was radiating at that very moment, but the second his hand had tucked her hair back, he felt her freeze before looking up at him. Time froze as they just stared at each other, her face was flushed from laughing earlier and while her big blue eye still held some of that spark from earlier. Her hair had fallen, framing her face perfectly and instead of hiding actually brought out the pink in her cheeks just a bit more.

It was in that moment that he realized what that irritating feeling was when he saw her with that other guy, or why he had gotten so mad at Teppei when the other had said that he liked her. Hell, it explained the possessiveness and now recognized jealousy! He Kagami Taiga...had just realized the he had fallen for his best friend.

_'Fuck.'_

* * *

Tetsuki didn't dare move, nor did she take her eyes off of Kagami as he stared at her, his hand was still in her hair while his palm cupped her cheek. Though she could feel her face light up, even as she fought to keep the blush at bay but it was ridiculously hard. The way he was staring at her, just so intense yet soft, bringing about a storm of warm sensations throughout her entire body. It was a look that she had not yet seen from him. Until it was washed away to be replaced by a look of realization and resignation, but before she could question him on the change, he was once again looking at her gently.

"why don't we pick a movie? it's going to be a long couple of days, and I still have school tomorrow." Not really knowing what to say, she nodded and quickly distracted herself from what just happened. It wasn't like she could make a move now anyway, not with something this fragile. No matter how much she wanted him to kiss her,if the timing wasn't right then everything would fall apart.

They spent the evening watching movies and talking, nothing out of the ordinary, but there was a new unresolved tension between them. It wasn't uncomfortable per say, but it was noticeable and luckily Kagami hadn't run for the hills yet. He was such a dork when it came to these things, she wasn't really sure what to expect from him. Plus she herself didn't have a lot of experience with this sort of thing, she was practically coming into this blind. Also, it wasn't like she could ask for advice with this, her friends hardly visited her anymore and her cousin Akashi could help. He was more likely to kill him if he ever found out. Sighing she gave up and tried to silence her mind, it wouldn't help to fuss over it now, all she could do right now was wait and hope for the best.

Sighing she gave up and tried to silence her mind, it wouldn't help to fuss over it now, all she could do right now was wait and hope for the best. Though now that she thought about it, didn't her cousin like basketball as well? hmm, maybe she will see him soon, it's been a while since he last visited though he did call every other week. Maybe she should invite him over soon. Smiling, she settled on the couch and paid attention to the movie, all the while ignoring the heat the traveled through her body as she snuggled into Kagami's side.


End file.
